Thundercats a royal bundle of joy
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Liosella had been married for a couple of years. They are happy and soon there will be a little bundle of joy coming into their lives. Sequel to Lion-o's lady of Choice 1985.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosella had been married for a couple of years. They were very happy. Liosella was very happy right now, she found out she is pregnant with Lion-o's baby. She couldn't wait to tell Lion-o. Lion-o came home. "Hello welcome home," Liosella said kissing him.

"Good to see you," Lion-o said.

"I have some good news." she said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm pregnant!" she said.

"This is wonderful," he said.

They gathered the other Thundercats together to tell them the good news.

"Lion-o and Liosella what's all the excitement about?" Panthro asked.

"Yeah what's going on?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes the news you must have must be really exciting," Tygra said.

"I think more Thunderians are coming to third earth," Wilykat said.

"That would be great," Wilykit said.

"That's it?" Snarfer asked. "I thought you were going to have a baby," he said.

"I thought so too," Bengali said.

"Same here," Pumyra said.

"That's what all of us were most likely hoping for." Panthro said.

"Well?" Liosella asked.

"Tell them," Lion-o said.

"It's true I'm going to have a baby," Liosella said.

"This wonderful," Panthro said.

"Congratulations you two," Tygra said.

"You two must be so happy," Cheetara said.

"Yes, there will be a new Thunderian will be born on third earth," Bengali said.

"A child from the royal bloodline," Pumyra said.

"Yes, a new life one all of us will hold dear," Lynx-o said.

"How you feeling Liosella?" Pumyra asked.

"Fine but nervous yet excited," Liosella answered.

"Lion-o feel about becoming a father?" Bengali asked.

"Excited," Lion-o said.

"I bet you both are," Lynx-o said.

This was wonderful news soon there was going to be an heir to the lord of the Thundercats.

Lion-o and Liosella couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A couple of weeks later Lion-o was out enjoying the nice summer air. He heard someone coming and turned and saw Hachiman. "Oh hello Hachiman," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o, how are you today?' Hachiman asked.

"I'm fine," Lion-o said.

"How is your wife Liosella?" Hachiman asked.

"She's doing well," Lion-o said.

"Good," Hachiman said.

"Things have been going well for us, especially now," Lion-o said.

"Why is that Lion-o?" Hachiman asked.

"Because Liosella is going to have a baby," Lion-o said.

"You're going to be a father how wonderful Lion-o," Hachiman said. "Congratulations," he said.

"Thank you my friend, Liosella is at cat's lair, she's relaxing, she doesn't want to go outside today she says it's a little too hot," Lion-o said.

"Well give her my congratulations," Hachiman said.

"I will my friend," Lion-o said.

Soon the Thundercats other Third earth friends heard that their was going to be an heir to the lord of the Thundercats. "A royal Thunderian baby," Nayda said.

"Yes," Tygra said.

"Willa you think we should give the baby a present?' Nayda asked.

"Of course Nayda after all Lion-o is our friend and as are the Thundercats," Willa said.

"You don't have to," Tygra said.

"We want to," Nayda said.

It was pretty exciting. But it didn't bring others joy for the Thundercats.

"Are you sure Monkian?' Slithe asked.

"Yes, Lion-o's wife Liosella is going to have a baby," Monkian said.

"That means their will be an heir to the lord of the Thundercats." Jackalman said.

"This could mean big trouble yes?" Slithe said.

"We must get that baby," Vultureman said.

"That would be easier said than done, because the baby will be born in the spring," Monkian said.

"It's summer now," Jackalman said.

"Which means we have a long wait," Vultureman said.

"When the baby is born we take it yes?" Slithe said.

The other mutants had to agree.

Mum-Ra looked into the cauldron and saw into Cat's lair. "So Lion-o will soon have an heir, this could mean trouble for me, I must take the cub as soon as it's born," Mum-Ra said.

At cat's lair the Thundercats were talking. "This is a very exciting time," Panthro said.

"Yes in the spring there will be a new Thundercat prince," Bengali said.

"Or Princess," Pumyra said.

"It really doesn't matter," Cheetara said.

"Cheetara is right, all that matters if the future heir or heiress to the lord of the Thundercats is born healthy." Lynx-o said.

"You know I feel if Mum-Ra, the mutants and the Lunataks find out they will try to take the baby," Tygra said.

"Lion-o I have that same feeling," Liosella said.

"Don't worry Liosella we will protect our baby and he or she will be safe at cat's lair and all of the Thundercats will make sure of it," Lion-o said.

The others had to agree.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

All of the Thundercats friends brought presents for the future heir of the Thundercats.

Lion-o and Liosella were grateful to have such caring friends.

Panthro and Tygra were designing the nursery. They haven't painted it yet but they would paint it once the gender is known. They wouldn't know until the baby was born.

Before anyone knew it, it was autumn. Everyone could see that Liosella was pregnant.

The nursery was nearly finished. They even held a poll to see how many of the Thundercats thought the baby was a boy or a girl. It was half and half.

It was hard to wait and find out whether the baby was a boy or a girl.

Soon Autumn turned into winter. It was a very cold winter. They knew once spring arrived the baby would be born.

Finally after a long winter, spring had come.

Lion-o was with Liosella for the birth of the cub. He was holding her hand. "I'm here," Lion-o said.

"Okay Liosella push!" Pumyra said.

Liosella took a deep breath and pushed. Pumyra and Cheetara were watching carefully. Cheetara made sure everything was ready.

Then crying filled the room. "It's a girl!" Pumyra said.

Cheetara gave Lion-o the scissors to cut the cord. Lion-o cut through the cord.

Then the cub was cleaned up. Cheetara handed Liosella the swaddled cub. The baby was fussing. "There, there," Liosella said.

Lion-o held the little girl. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

They named her Liosia.

The Thundercats came in and saw the baby princess.

To be continued.


End file.
